Family Outing
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie take the kids for some family fun. Find out what they do and how the outing goes! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Family Outing

"Houston bring mommy your shoes." Jackie said as she pointed at the little boy's shoes that were across the room.

It had been a couple weeks since Karlie's birth and the family had settled more into a routine. Jill's suggestions had worked wonders, both with helping Johnna adjust to the baby and also with Karlie's sleeping habits.

Nick and Jackie had been really trying to include Johnna with taking care of the baby and Johnna now seemed to not only love the baby dearly but she loved helping take care of her.

Karlie now sleeps wonders at night, as long as she is given a nice warm bath and a massage before being laid down, Jackie was very relieved that they didn't have to resort to letting Karlie cry it out. Jackie had also bought Karlie a new mobile which Karlie seemed to love.

Nick and Jackie also had started the fun day tradition at their house and the kids and Nick and Jackie loved it, it was nice spending one on one time with each child every once in a while. Today though they were going out for some fun as a family since the kids had done such a great job with the baby, Nick and Jackie thought it would be a nice reward for them.

After all the kids were ready Nick and Jackie got all the kids loaded into the car. First they went to the park but the kids had only gone down the slide a couple times when it started to rain so they left the park and went to a toy store. Each of the kids were aloud to pick out one toy, it seemed like they were there for hours because the kids couldn't make up their mind but in reality it was more like a half hour.

"Want to stop and get some I-C-E C-R-E-A-M on the way home?" Nick asked as the happy family walked out of the toy store.

"Sure." Jackie said.

Despite the rain it was still hot out so ice cream sounded good.

Nick drove to the family's favorite ice cream shop and right next to the ice cream shop was a coffee shop.

"Hey hon, instead of ice cream I think I'm going to go next store and get a coffee, which do you want, ice cream or coffee?" Jackie told Nick while they waited in line at the ice cream shop.

"I'm with the kids, I want ice cream." Nick responded with a laugh.

"Ok." She said as she gave him a smile.

Jackie helped Nick get the kids situated at a table with their ice cream before she left to go next door to get her coffee.

"Mama bye-bye?" Jasmine asked sounding surprised as she watched Jackie leave the ice cream shop.

"Mommy will be right back." Nick assured her with a smile.

He hadn't noticed before but Jasmine had her sun glasses on.

"Here let's take your sunglasses off, it's not sunny in here. It's not even real sunny outside today" Nick chuckled as he reached over and tried to pull them off of her.

"No on." She said.

"Why, there's no sun in here." Nick repeated.

"Movie star." Jasmine responded.

"Oh you're a movie star?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

"Jazz you are something else." He told her.

"Mama." Houston said happily as Jackie walked back into the ice cream shop with her frappe in hand.

"Hi buddy." Jackie said with a smile as she sat down next to Nick.

"Oops Jazz, you forgot to leave your sunglasses in the car. Here, give em' to mommy and I'll put them in my purse." Jackie said as she held her hand out so Jasmine would give her the sunglasses.

"No on, movie star." Jasmine responded, clearly frustrated that she had to explain herself again.

"That's the same response I got out of her, just let it go." Nick whispered with a grin.

Jackie laughed and looked at Nick and shrugged.

The kids and Nick ate their ice cream and Jackie drank her coffee and then went home.

When they got home the kids played happily with their new toys. Nick and Jackie sat on the couch and watched the kids play, Jackie holding Karlie tightly in her arms.

"It was a great family outing today wasn't it?" She asked Nick.

"Yup, it sure was." Nick agreed.

They didn't know what they were going to do for their next family outing but hopefully it would go just as well as this one had.

The End!


End file.
